


Remembrance

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Retirement, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Young Hanzo, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo remembers everything, even the things he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and everything belongs to Blizzard. This story is hella sappy and just straight up fluff. Get ready for cavities.

As a child, Hanzo knew what was expected of him. He knew he had a duty to his family, to the clan. He was the first born son and a prodigy in everything he studied, from languages to fighting. He was an older brother, meant to protect the one who might take his place one day if something were to happen to Hanzo. He was meant to carry on the Shimada name and blood by providing an heir of his own when he finally did take over the clan.

 

Hanzo knew exactly what was expected of him and the pressure couldn't have been greater. His life was already laid out for him long before Hanzo had been born. If he was anyone else, Hanzo might have resisted his life from the very beginning, acting like Genji and rejecting the burden that was so readily thrust upon him. Instead, he accepted the weight and was ready to meet the expectations of both his father and the clan elders. He would train, study, do whatever was asked of him and not think twice. Hanzo knew what he should and shouldn't do.

 

He should have but that didn't stop him from making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

 

Hanzo fell in love, but not with the woman he was supposed to marry and have by his side. It was another, the very last person anyone in Hanzo's position would even consider as a potential life partner. A loud, boisterous American, and a _man_ no less. His father had made it very clear, that quick meetups and relationships with no feelings involved would be tolerated but anything more would have dire consequences. The rules were set and Hanzo had planned to follow them but this flashy man had made him do the unthinkable and defy his family. A man like Hanzo had never seen before, spouting words that sounded bizarre and wearing clothes that made him stand out amongst a crowd. Anyone wouldn't think twice about giving this odd character the time of day, but Hanzo had and he fell hard and fast.

 

It was after some time when Hanzo knew it had to end. His family was growing suspicious of his behavior and actions, and Hanzo knew that if he continued to meet with the man he fell for, terrible things would happen. Whether to Hanzo or the other man, he wasn't sure but he didn't want to take the risk, so it had to end.

 

Jesse McCree was meant to leave Hanzo's life permanently and never look back. He was to find himself someone else and forget Hanzo or else feel the wrath of the Shimada clan. It was for both of their sakes if the relationship they had ended and they went their separate ways, Hanzo becoming the clan leader and McCree doing whatever he wanted on the other side of the world. That was supposed to be what happened but McCree wasn't going to accept Hanzo's words so readily.

 

At some point, Hanzo had told McCree of what was expected of him, the weight he had to carry by the time he was old enough. The world his clan was preparing him for. That was the reason they had to separate or else find out just what his father meant by consequences. McCree had called bullshit and countered Hanzo's own words. He told the man that he didn't have to listen to the clan, that Hanzo could decide for himself what he wanted to do. McCree already knew and that was a life with Hanzo doing whatever they wanted and maybe spending the rest of their lives together. To Hanzo, it sounded like a lovely conjured dream because he knew that couldn't happen. His family was far too powerful to simply leave and not expect some sort of repercussions because he chose love over duty. Hanzo could already picture it, assassins from the clan finding their trail and killing them both, and it would be Hanzo's fault.

 

So he did the only thing he could think to do and walked away from McCree. Hanzo didn't look back and the pleas of the other man fell on deaf ears. He did, however, hear something that gave him false hope that he would hold onto for years. Promises of McCree returning and taking Hanzo away from the Shimada, from Japan. He would always remember McCree and his promises even when he meant to forget.

 

Hanzo was twenty when he cut ties with McCree who supposedly left for America a few days later. Eight years passed after that and Hanzo ended up killing his only brother, running from the clan and abandoning his only life permanently. Ten years later and Hanzo never once saw McCree. Ten years later and the same brother he thought was dead appeared before him. Ten years later, Hanzo has become hardened to a point where he thinks there is no help for him, no salvation waiting for this disgusting thing of a human being.

 

Ten years was the amount it took before he found McCree again, appearance rugged and missing an arm. He recognized the man immediately as he still had the same hat and ridiculous belt. Hanzo, on the other hand, figured he looked nothing like his younger self. For starters, his hair was shorter and graying at the sides. His body was bigger, more muscled from his years of running and fighting for his life. His eyes probably had prominent bags under them with sharper features as he aged. An even bigger change was the prosthetics that were attached to the remainder of his legs after losing them to an enemy. Hanzo thought that McCree wouldn't recognize him and that would be the end of it, comrades being the extent of their relationship.

 

McCree proved him wrong and practically embraced Hanzo when the archer walked into the Gibraltar base with Genji by his side. He smiled the same as he did back then, eyes crinkling in the corners as he looks at Hanzo with love. The archer was stunned to say the least, unsure of what to do or how to react. So long it had been since he last saw and spoke with McCree, and here the man was, talking and touching Hanzo like they had never parted. A normal person might have cried in joy, might have embraced the other in hopes that it wasn't a dream and they could now live together. Hanzo didn't do anything, mind fighting against his body as he remembered everything he had done wrong. He wasn't worthy to have someone like McCree in his life again. There was no reason for McCree to want to be with Hanzo the way he was now.

 

_McCree deserves better._

 

Hanzo tells the man exactly that, after days of avoiding him only to be cornered in his room. Hanzo tells McCree he doesn't have to deal with someone like the archer. McCree deserves someone more suited for him, maybe a lovely woman who could give him the life he wanted. It only proved to rile the cowboy and for the first time, Hanzo had made McCree angry with him. Hanzo was going to accept the fury, wouldn't bat an eye if it made McCree finally leave Hanzo alone for good. He was debating leaving Overwatch anyway and this would be the final step to solidify his resolve. It might have just been him running away but he would accept the shame and embarrassment of such an action. However, McCree wasn't angry for the reason Hanzo thought he would be. He wasn't angry because he was done with Hanzo's nonsense or anything like that, but because the archer was too hard on himself. He didn't deserve to treat himself like less than dirt, someone undeserving of love. McCree only wanted Hanzo, not some gal whose parents looked upon McCree disapprovingly because he was the type they had warned their daughter about and told to avoid. With a chuckle, he told Hanzo that was something they didn't have to worry about with each other and the archer laughed while tears fell down his cheeks and into his beard.

 

From then on, Hanzo began to wonder why he had tried so hard to forget about McCree. He was no longer bound to the clan and didn't have any reason to think the cowboy would just accept his terms. He was treated like he mattered, like he was literally the world and McCree was tasked with watching over him. As McCree had wanted when they were still barely adults, they were spending their lives together now and watching each other's backs while out in the field. Hanzo didn't try to run away this time or follow rules that came with severe punishment if broken. He just had to remember that part of his life was over.

 

It was years later, when Talon was close to defeat with barely any members remaining while Overwatch was still going strong as a covert operation, that Hanzo was surprised with something he never thought would happen after leaving the Shimada. They were older, another five years passing, and Hanzo's hair having a mix of both black and gray now more than ever, _looking like yin and yang_ Genji had once said. McCree also showed signs of age, what with the crow's feet, fat on his gut, and brown hair also starting to gray. McCree had joked that another five would make him look even worse while Hanzo would still end up being beautiful, even when he reached the age of sixty. Hanzo was going to protest and say that McCree would always look amazing when his words caught and his eyes widened.

 

McCree was kneeling before him, grimacing at the pressure on his knee but smiling warmly nonetheless. A small white box was resting on the palm of his metal hand and he opened it to reveal a simple gold band with a single word etched on the outside.

 

 _Darling_.

 

“Hanzo Shimada, from the moment I saw ya and the time we spent together, I know that there ain't no one I would rather spend the rest of my years with. So… would ya marry me darlin’?” Much like when they were reunited, Hanzo didn't react right away. His brain was still processing that McCree was _kneeling_ in front of him. It was a sight that he thought he would never see or be on the receiving end of. He gathered his wits and right as McCree began to look nervous, Hanzo smiled as best he could and gave the cowboy the warmest and most loving look he could manage.

 

“Yes. Foolish man, yes!” McCree cheered, jumped to his feet, and wrapped Hanzo into his arms. The ring was carefully slipped onto the archer's finger and he dragged McCree down for a bruising kiss. Both smiled widely, not caring if one of their teammates stumbled upon them just in front of the base with the sun almost setting. Hanzo felt much too happy to care about someone seeing him laughing stupidly with McCree, his _fiancé_. Hanzo would never forget that day.

 

When the others were told, everyone started going on about a wedding and needing to have a grand celebration. Each had their own idea, wondering who would be given what role and, funny enough, whether Genji was the best man or a bride's maid to which the cyborg shrugged but wondered about himself. Hanzo and McCree had to intervene at some point, telling everyone that they wanted a simple wedding, nothing too extravagant and out of the way. The rest agreed and a day was put aside so that everyone in Overwatch could attend. Some were assigned to making a cake, others to decorating the cafeteria where everyone would eat after the ceremony that was to be held just outside the base. Zenyatta was tasked with being the priest and it was finally decided that Genji would be the best man and Angela the bride's maid. When everything was finally ready, everyone went outside and Lucio, tasked with the music, began the song.

 

For some, the ceremony went by rather quickly. For others, every second that went by was either bliss or torture. Hana had made it very clear that while she was happy for the two men, she could only take so much of waiting and listening to Zenyatta drag on. Lena was also a bit restless but that was because staying still was never her strong suit. McCree, on the other hand, felt both bliss and torture. Standing across from Hanzo, the omnic monk's voice a constant in the background, McCree was loving every second. But the strong urge to take Hanzo into his arms and kiss the man like it would be their last was so strong that just standing there was almost too much. Then they both finally did it, said I do, and kissed like the world around them wasn't there.

 

The honeymoon that McCree had planned was a trip to Italy that Winston and Ana had helped him with. They were to stay at a hotel and sightsee, maybe even a walk on the beach. Halfway through, McCree had apologized, saying that the honeymoon wasn't anything special and that's what Hanzo deserved. The man laughed and told McCree, the cowboy, his _husband_ , that there was nothing to be sorry for. Hanzo was happy, elated that he could even experience something like this and that he got to do so with McCree. That was all the encouragement McCree needed to pick up Hanzo and kiss him with the ocean licking at his feet.

 

For many years they stayed together, both alive long enough to experience retirement and settle down in Santa Fe. Both had reached the ages of seventy-six and seventy-five, hair fully gray but luckily still there. McCree considered themselves lucky that they weren't bald and still peppered Hanzo with compliments about how gorgeous he was despite the older man knowing full well it was no longer true. They were far too old for such a thing to be true but he would let McCree do what he wanted if it made him happy, most of the time making them both happy. And on nights where he lies awake just to watch McCree sleep by his side peacefully, he silently remembers his entire life like it was only yesterday he was born into the Shimadas. Remembering went as such:

 

At three, Hanzo tamed his own dragons.

 

At nine, his mother died of an illness.

 

At nineteen, he met a strange man who he fell in love with and considered charming in a weird way.

 

At twenty, he had to cut ties with said man and push away a potential future that he knew would have ended in blood.

 

At twenty-eight, Hanzo's father had also been taken by illness and he was forced to kill his brother, only to later flee the clan because of his guilt.

 

At thirty-one, he lost his legs to an enemy assassin and had to be fitted with prosthetics by a contact he once met.

 

At thirty-eight, Hanzo was confronted by his supposed to be dead brother and joined Overwatch. He found McCree, had a few spats, but ultimately they ended up back together.

 

At forty-two, McCree proposed to Hanzo and they held a wedding with all of Overwatch there as support. The honeymoon was spent together in Italy with no enemies trying to take their lives.

 

At sixty-nine, both Hanzo and McCree retired since they were too old to keep fighting and moved to McCree's birthplace.

  
Now Hanzo's life has reached this point and while he used to wish he could forget the memories and shame of his younger self, Hanzo now doesn't want to forget a single day. Those choices he made, while most were immoral and wrong, led him to McCree, his husband, his salvation. Hanzo would remember everything, even the gruelling and harsh days, because he knows he doesn't have to fear his life, his decisions anymore. He has McCree and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Wanna talk with me about mchanzo stuff? My tumblr is in my profile.


End file.
